A Manteater? No Way
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Reto: Miyako/Taichi. COCA. Lluvia. Fútbol. Mujeres Gritando. Tulipanes. YYY CRACK :D


**Disclaimer: **Mientras Akiyoshi Hongo se desborda en dinero, y felicidad por ser dueño de Digimon, yo solo puedo escribir historias y no sacar provecho de ello... ¿Injusto? Nee, es divertido;)

* * *

El muchacho de cabellera alborotada corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Y es que, ¡Se le había hecho tarde otra vez! Y bueno… Tal vez hubiera justificado su siesta de una hora atrás, pues el día había estado muy ajetreado, había tenido el larguísimo examen de lenguas y demás, por lo que una sencilla siesta de media hora no era ningún inconveniente, no señor. Pero, para la "buena suerte" de Taichi Yagami, esa media hora se había alargado media más, así que si, iba tarde, muy tarde para su cita, otra vez… Y tal vez 15 minutos no eran una eternidad para alguien normal, más ese era el problema: Koushiro **no** era normal.

-¡Koushiro seguro me mata!-Masculló Taichi mientras llegaba a la sala de cómputo, lugar donde su pelirrojo amigo le ayudaría a estudiar para el examen del día siguiente: El de Informática.

Al momento en que el castaño abrió la puerta del salón, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, y a decir verdad, un tanto molesto… Pues sí, la sala de computación estaba total y tristemente vacía…

-¡Oh Rayos!-Gritó hacía el cielo Yagami, más antes de que se diera media vuelta y se dirigiera a su entrenamiento, (al cual pensaba faltar para poder estudiar) una voz hizo que detuviera su apresurado paso.

-¿Taichi-san?-Dijo una muchacha asomándose de entre unas computadoras.

El aludido la reconoció inmediatamente, pues ese cabello lila, solo lo podía tener ella.

-¿Miyako? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó claramente confundido el elegido del valor.

-Koushiro me pidió que te ayudara a estudiar, debido a que él tenía un compromiso… Creí que te lo había mencionado…-Dijo la peli-lila mientras se acercaba hacía donde se encontraba parado el castaño.

-Oh, con que un compromiso…-Comentó Taichi perdiéndose en el paisaje que las ventanas del salón le regalaban-Con que hoy era el ansiado compromiso…-En ese mismo instante, una gran sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Yagami, pues lo que había mencionado le recordó inmediatamente una plática que él e Izumi habían tenido días antes, plática que mencionaba a cierta personita de apellido Tachikawa…

-Este… sí, el compromiso…-Cometo confusa Inoue-Bueno Taichi-san, que tal si vamos empezando a estudiar, porque en una hora tengo que ir a trabajar, y bueno, como has llegado un poco tarde, tenemos que apurarnos…-Mencionó con un peculiar tono nervioso, y es que por alguna razón, Miyako, que momentos antes había estado viendo fijamente los ojos de Taichi, ahora no despegaba la vista de sus feos zapatos obligatorios para la secundaria, pues la de ojos miel, ya tenía sus bien cumplidos 15 años, por lo que Yagami tenía 17.

-Sí, sí, terminemos con esto de una buena vez-Dijo Yagami mientras tomaba asiento en una de las varias computadoras de la sala.

-¿Por qué no te gusta la clase de informática?-Pregunto curiosa Miyako, al momento en que tomaba asiento al lado de Taichi.

-La pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué a ti y a Koushiro les gusta tanto?-Contraataco Taichi mientras veía como Miyako encendía el ordenador, el cual como fondo de pantalla tenía una imagen de varios tulipanes morados.

-Pues a decir verdad… No lo sé-La muchacha simplemente se encogió de hombros, y decidió continuar, pues además de que realmente tenía que llegar temprano a la tienda de sus padres, la extraña sensación que había comenzado a sentir en su estómago momentos antes, le estaba molestando, y mucho… De pronto la peli-lila abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué demonios todos los chicos le tenían que llamar la atención? ¿Acaso eso era normal? Inoue bien podía asegurar que no, no era algo normal-Digamos que me gusta… Informarme…

-Pues no se-Yagami se puso en su singular pose: Con los brazos detrás de la nuca-Yo pienso que tanto tú como Koushiro se informan demasiado-Dijo mientras sonreía, pues, sin que Miyako se diera cuenta, Taichi había ingresado a su cuenta de facebook, y en lugar de reprimirlo por ello, se había sonrojado, pues según ella, Taichi tenía una sonrisa simplemente adorable… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?-¡Mira Miyako! Hikari ha subido las fotos de cuando fuimos al Digimundo el pasado 1° de Agosto-Comento Taichi mientras señalaba emocionado como un niño, una de las tantas fotos que había mencionado.

Miyako, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió igualmente pues, al momento en que Taichi pasaba de una foto a otra, Miyako pudo identificar una que sencillamente le había fascinado. Y es que se encontraba ella bailando como Michael Jackson con Daisuke, y ese momento había sido sencillamente cómico.

-¡Amo esa foto!-Casi dijo en modo de grito Inoue, y adaptando su normal faceta infantil, y alegre-¡Mira la cara de Daisuke!-Dijo comenzando a reír, contagiando su risa inmediatamente a Taichi.

Y de esa forma, ambos adolescentes pasaron la hora que debía ser de estudio, en facebook, y recordando las inolvidables memorias que habían vivido en fecha tan memorable para todos los elegidos.

-¡Taichi! ¡Mira la hora! ¡No puede ser!-Una sorprendida Miyako dijo, pues no podía creer lo rápido que las horas se podían ir, y todo al lado de Taichi…-¡Ya no estudiamos nada!

El aludido no hizo más que encogerse de hombros-¿Pues ya que hacemos? Si no me va bien en un examen, no es el fin del mundo-El moreno le guiño un ojo a Inoue, lo que claro está, causo un sonrojo inmediato en las mejillas de la chica.

Ambos chicos, se pusieron de pie, y se dispusieron a abandonar el salón que a pesar de verse como un lugar muy aburrido, había sido al mismo tiempo la puerta a las mejores aventuras de sus vidas.

-¡Oh Miyako!-Menciono Taichi antes de que ambos muchachos tomaran distintos caminos-Antes de que se me olvide, el sábado es mi partido, es la final, así que más te vale no faltar, irán todos y será divertido-Comentó con una sonrisa en los labios-En fin, ¡Nos vemos! Y, gracias.

-No hay de que…-Susurró Miyako, pues Taichi se había ido demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a escucharle-Con que el sábado…

.

El día tan ansiado para la peli-lila había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, y, cómo le había contado a Mimi sobre lo sucedido con Taichi, en esos instantes, a escasas horas del partido, se encontraba en la residencia Tachikawa, no haciendo otra cosa que no fuera, ponerse guapas. Miyako para impresionar al muchacho que la había flechado en menos de una hora, y Mimi, por que no podía abandonar su hogar sin tener la aprobación de su espejo.

Ambas chicas se miraron en el espejo de Mimi, la cual se sentía completamente orgullosa de lo que llamaba "Su más reciente obra de arte", que en otras palabras era simplemente la apariencia de la peli-lila.

-¡Miyako te ves hermosa!-Menciono Mimi emocionada, mientras miraba fijamente a la peli-lila, quién vestía ajustados jeans morados, junto con una escotada playera blanca de tirantes. Mimi llevaba sobre si un vestido beige de tirantes, igualmente escotado, junto con unos altos tacones cafés.

-¿Eso crees? No se… Siento que es un poco exagerado…

-¡Exagerado mis polainas! Te ves hermosa, además lo que quieres es impresionar a un chico, ¿no? Así harás mucho más que eso, confía en mí-Dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice, antes de que Mimi tuviera que ir a atender la puerta.

-¡Wow!-Exclamó Sora al momento en que Mimi abrió la puerta, y dejó que la colorina viera el atuendo de ambas chicas-¡Vaya! Me hacen sentir mal-Cometo mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a las dos, y es que Sora únicamente llevaba unos jeans rotos un poco ajustados, y su jersey del equipo de fútbol, que, para envidia de Miyako, le había regalado anteriormente Taichi, y que por lo mismo, en la parte trasera llevaba grabado el número 10, y claro está, el apellido Yagami.

-Que tonterías dices Sora-Mimi simplemente dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la pelirroja-¡Ahora andando! Que ya casi empieza el partido.

-Sora, ¿Por qué Hikari no vino contigo?-Preguntó Miyako al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga.

-¿No lo sabes?-Respondió Sora por medio de otra pregunta, y como Miyako negó con la cabeza, decidió continuar-Takeru pasó por ella, desde ayer empezaron a salir, pero, ¡Creí que ya lo sabías!

-No… Pero no importa, es que ayer estuve muy ocupada, y eso… ¡quizá por eso no me contó!-Exclamo Miyako, quien intentaba sacar sus propias conclusiones, y es que era verdad, el día anterior solo había estado pensando en el partido, pero sobre todo, en el castaño.

Las tres Digielegidas no tardaron en llegar al estadio de la Preparatoria de Odaiba, y, como los demás Digielegidos ya habían llegado desde antes, las tres muchachas ya tenían sus asientos reservados.

Miyako tomó asiento entre Ken y Daisuke, mientras Sora y Mimi se sentaron al lado de Hikari y Koushiro respectivamente.

-Miya…-Murmuro Ken un tanto nervioso-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Eh?-Menciono un tanto ida, pues estaba poniendo demasiada atención a que el número diez entrara a la cancha-Etto, si Ken, ¿me puedes traer una Coca-Cola, por favor?

-Uh, uh, y a mí una Fanta Ken, no seas malito-Dijo repentinamente Daisuke.

-¡Y a mí una Manzanita!-Exclamó Mimi.

-A mi no me molestaría que me trajeras un…-Intento pedir Iori, más no pudo completar su pedido.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Ken desesperado, algo bastante extraño en él-Miyako, enseguida te traigo tu Coca-Termino de decir al momento en que se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la fuente de sodas.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de muchas mujeres, entre ellas, Miyako, y claro… También se podían reconocer los gritos de Daisuke, pues sí, el número diez por fin había entrado a terreno de juego. Y, como el alabado capitán ya había entrado, solo significaba una cosa: El partido de fútbol estaba por comenzar.

El juego iba dos a dos cuando el segundo tiempo complementario había finalizado. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender poco a poco del cielo, y si bien, Miyako no podía evitar aceptar que Taichi se veía sumamente bien mojado con el agua de lluvia, y con su loca cabellera pegada a su varonil cara.

Los penales estaban a punto de dar inicio, por lo que todo el estadio se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas, tanto el equipo visitante, que se trataba de la Preparatoria Hikarigaoka, como los Lobos de Odiaba, quienes eran la casa.

Los penales iban pasando, y gracias a que el talentoso portero de Odiaba había logrado detener un penal, los Lobos necesitaban únicamente anotar un penal más para ganar, y no sólo eso, si no que así, convertirse en los campeones del torneo del Distrito.

Miyako miraba fijamente a Taichi, pues ¿quién más podía ser el indicado para anotar el gol que les podría dar la victoria?

-Vamos Taichi tú puedes, Vamos Taichi tú puedes-Repetía una y otra vez la peli-lila, quién casi se encontraba vomitando, a pesar de no ser precisamente aficionada al fútbol.

La chica sintió un brazo sobre su espalda, y al momento en que vio que el brazo pertenecía a Ken Ichijouji, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, y ¿Por qué no? También acomodarse en su brazo, pues a causa de la lluvia, se estaba congelando. ¡Qué buena idea había sido llevarse una blusa de tirantes en pleno otoño!

Todo el estadio se encontraba callado, Taichi ya estaba en posición para tirar. Se podía incluso oler el nerviosismo en todos los aficionados. Y, en menos de un minuto, el silencio se convirtió en gritos de gloria por parte de los de Odaiba, pues el gran capitán no les había fallado.

-¡Goooool!-Gritó emocionada Miyako junto con la demás afición. Inoue sentía la necesidad de correr y abrazar con fuerza al castaño, más para su sorpresa (O no tanto) Ya se le había adelantado alguien más, y ese alguien había sido nada más y nada menos que Daisuke.

Miyako suspiro en dirección al nublado y lluvioso cielo, para después cambiar su mirada en dirección a la de Ichijouji. Él también se veía bastante bien todo mojado…

¡Rayos Miyako! ¿Acaso siempre tenía que flecharse de cada chico que veía, o la trataba bien? Quizá… Más no podía dejar de admitir que eso era algo incluso… Divertido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Hello :D Bueno, de nueva cuenta con un reto, lo único que aquí hubo un MEGA Crack! ¿Miyaichi? En serio Rose! (Row-Row) Que te teomaste al pensar en una pareja taaaan Crack? Pues bueno, espero al menos haber aprovado;)

El reto decía más o menos así: Miyako/Taichi. COCA. lluvia. fútbol. mujeres gritando. tulipanes. yyy CRACK :D  
Según yo ahí esta todo, más no se, ya dirás tú;)

Espero que me compartan su opinión de este One-Shot por medio de un review, en serio lo apreciare :D Mucho, mucho, MUUUUCHO!

Besos :3


End file.
